


Deflect The Defective

by Quinni



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: crack the whip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinni/pseuds/Quinni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place before, during, and after the episode of Crack The Whip.</p><p>The first chapter is the last few minutes of Crack The Whip. It shows the thoughts and feelings of the characters written down. Future chapters will feature Amethyst struggling with not being considered perfect by another Quartz, by Homeworld's standards. That she is a runt, that she is a defect, and that she was not made for what's made to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deflect The Defective

Jasper walked closer to Amethyst, who was slowly getting up from the ground, "Heh, You're not even trying." The tall gem stood over Amethyst. "Because you already know you're a failure." Amethyst looked up to a unsympathetic face, her opponent. "You're a quartz solider just like me, yet you're not like me at all, are you?" Jasper continued taunting her.

Amethyst stood up, holding her whip. "You're-", Jasper attacked Amethyst, punching her repeatedly in the stomach, "small." Jasper continued to hit Amethyst, and laid a blow on her, knocking her to the ground.

Steven looked behind him at the two while Connie stayed focus on the corrupted gem, "Amethyst?!" He said. A gem foot came down directly in front of him.

Jasper taunted Steven and Amethyst, "Are you desperate for troops, Rose.", Jasper pointed her hand at Amethyst while the purple gem struggled to get up, "That you keep a defect like this?"

Amethyst slowly spoke in pain, "Rose said..". She paused, being injured made her move more slowly, "I'm perfect the way I am." She shook, her face was covered in marks, and she wouldn't last much longer.

Glaring down at the defect, Jasper spoke a simple line, "Then she had low standards." Her voice covered in malice. 

Amethyst yelled in anger of Jasper's words. She spin dashed towards Jasper. 

Jasper pointed at herself, "You could've been me.", she said before deflecting Amethyst's attack with a kick. Amethyst flew up in the air, only to come back down in front of Jasper, "And what are you instead?". Amethysts face was full of fear knowing she failed as she fell onto the ground.

Steven and Connie shouted, "Amethyst!", together. They held on to each other, afraid for their friend's safety.

Amethyst defeated, stared at Jasper's face. "Just a joke." had been told to her, right before Jasper headbutted Amethyst, finally poofing her.

Amethysts gem spun in the air as Jasper's hand reached out to grab her prize. Steven yelled out, "Come on!", pulling Connie with him towards Jasper and Amethyst's gem.

Jasper's hand clenched around Amethyst's gem, "Time to get rid of this embarrassment". Her eyes could find no purpose of the defeated gem. She only looked away as two children began to shout and run towards her. Ready to fight her. They held hands, jumped as one, and fused as Stevonnie.

Stevonnie kicked Jasper who was shocked and did a flip backwards. Jasper unable to understand what happened then and there asked, "You fused?". Stevonnie held out their hand to catch Amethyst's gem, and let out a breath of relief once she was safe in their hand.

"Whoa! I- I did." Stevonnie exclaimed as they looked down upon themselves. 

Stevonnie's existence exasperated Jasper. "You crystal gems would even fuse with a human?"

Connie- Steven-, Stevonnie looked annoyed and upset at Jasper, "I don't want to hear anything you say unless it's sorry."

Jasper in a fit of anger charged at Stevonnie. They blocked her with their shield causing them to take no damage. They pushed her away from them. Lion used his powers of concussive roar to have one of the corrupted gems fly back.

It fell next to Jasper. Before it could run away, Jasper grabbed it, "Oh no you don't.", and slammed the corrupted gem down. Lion approached Stevonnie and Jasper jumped upon the corrupted gem.

"Wait here", Stevonnie put down Amethyst's gem, "I'll protect you." They spawned their shield and jumped onto Lion's back.

"Head to head, just the way I like it." snarled Jasper.

"Ready when you are." replied Stevonnie.

The corrupted gem and lion roared at each other before charging at each other. Stevonnie leaped at Jasper, who let out a chuckle at seeing such a thing in the air. 

Stevonnie threw their shield, and Jasper caught it in her bare hands. Stevonnie yelled and their sword came down on Jasper's top of the helmet. This caused her to go down and the corrupted gem to poof.

Amethyst finally began to reform. Her hand tightened, a part of her began to grow larger, before coming back to regular self. Her shirt was now white, and just had simple tights with stars. She frantically looked around yelling, "Steven, Connie, I'm back! Everything's gonna be fi-", She stopped and stared at Stevonnie who currently was defeating Jasper.

Stevonnie stood in front of Jasper. Amethyst, shocked, surprised, a bit sad, to see the two fused who had taken down Jasper and the corrupoted Gems, on their own.

Jasper angrily shouted, "Fusion! Fusion! It's always fusion!", and turned towards Stevonnie.

Stevonnie pointed at Jasper, "Are you ready to apologize?"

Jasper slowly backed into the ocean, "This was just a warm up. Get ready for next time, Rose. Jaspers don't give up." She was almost fully below the water, "Jaspers keep going until we get what we want." Her head was fully submerged now.

"Hmm," Stevonnie stared into the sea and nonchantly observed, "I guess she lives in the ocean now."

Amethyst slowly walked up towards Stevonnie, still confused about what had just happened. "You guys- won?", She questioned.

"Amethyst!", Stevonnie, Steven- Connie, happy beyond relief to see Amethyst safe and uncertain on what to say unfused.

Steven exclaimed, "You're back!"

Connie popped up and added, "You're okay!"

Steven runs towards Amethyst and hugged her, "Thank goodness!".

"Uh- Thank you guys heh huh.", Amethyst looked at Connie while Steven stayed latched onto her neck."

Steven excited, spoke first, "Did you see us?".

Connie spoke secondly, "It was just like you said! You were in trouble and we just had to fight!"

"Everything we knew just came together." Steven said.

Connie touched her forehead, "We fused!"

Steven jumped up happy, "We won!". Steven smiled at Connie and Amethyst, "I can't wait to tell the others." They ran off with lion, laughing.

Amethyst held her hands up to her mouth so they could hear her. "Oh! Good!". The sound of laughter was still heard. Amethyst spoke softly now and slowly looked at the ground, "You didn't need me at all." She felt like really was defective, just a runt who couldn't even do what she was made for. Fighting.


End file.
